Souviens toi, N'oublie pas
by Leah2708
Summary: House/Cuddy ... Après le 5x23 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Souviens-toi, n'oublie jamais**

**_

* * *

_**

Partie I :

* * *

Comme l'aurait dit Mick Jagger, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut, et là c'est bien le cas, le contexte est parfait !

- _Soit vous oubliez la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble.. soit je vous laisse le choix. A vous de voir_

Une claque en plein visage, une douleur atroce le paralysa le corps pendant quelques secondes. Et quand il reprit enfin conscience, elle était déjà partie, envolée, disparue de son bureau ..

_- Et merde_ ! Lâcha-t-il

Non, sérieusement, 20 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, 5 ans qu'ils étaient toujours à se lancer des « Je t'aime, moi non plus » . 1 an qu'ils étaient proches, trop proches peut-être, et puis la nuit dernière.. Cuddy lui avait tout avoué, il le savait qu'elle avait toujours était attirée par lui, il l'avait écouté .. et l'avait aimé … Mais là, non ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-elle le quitter ? Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable, et les femmes impossibles à comprendre, se dit House, surtout celle qu'il aimait

Il aurait voulu la suivre, lui dire qu'il voulait de cette relation, mais voilà … c'était Gregory House. Mais c'était aussi Lisa Cuddy, et il était différent quand il était auprès d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle salir une histoire de 20 ans ? Lisa Cuddy, la vraie, ne le pouvait pas, il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas normal chez elle.

_- House ?_ Une voix le sortit de ses pensées

_- Putain t'es con Wilson, tu m'as fait peur !_

-_ Tu vas bien ? Tu as parlé à Cuddy il me semble .._

House évita du regard son ami et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en espérant pouvoir changer de sujet, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à tout balancer .. et après se faire psychanalyser par son ami.

_- Tu as vu notre nouveau cas ?_ Tenta t-il

-_ Ne change pas de sujet_

-_ .. Il y a plus rien entre nous, DONC OUBLIE !_ Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots

_- Waouh .. Mais tu lui a dit quoi pour qu'elle te jette comme ça ?_

-_ C'est elle …_

-_ Fous-toi de ma gueule aussi …_

_- J'ai 2 choix, soit on oublie ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière soit … je sais pas elle a pas finit sa phrase_

-_Va la voir …_

_- Elle va mal Wilson, là elle ment trop bien, mais je la connais trop bien aussi_

_- Trouves un prétexte pour lui parler_

House se leva, il venait d'avoir une illumination, Wilson comprit et ne chercha pas à stopper son ami.

House farfouilla pendant un moment dans la poche de son blouson de cuir pour en ressortir un anneau d'or avec une perle bleu de turquoise qui tournait autour : la boucle d'oreille qu'elle portait la veille et qu'elle avait oublié ce matin en partant .. trop vite. Là il ne la laisserait pas partir, pas de nouveau ...

**TBC ...**

_Reviews pleases :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Elle était là, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux naturellement bouclés, un stylo en main et la tête baissée sur un dossier, concentrée, les jambes croisées, c'était du Lisa Cuddy craché, Mais House ne se lassait jamais de la regarder encore & toujours, et pas comme elle le croyait, pas sa poitrine, pas toutes ses formes généreuses, non ce qu'il préférait c'était de croiser ses yeux, bleus océans. D'où il était il ne pouvait pas se plonger dans cet océan, il décida d'aller la voir.. Même si c'était ce qu'il était prévu de faire à la base.

Elle était là, à penser à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a quelques heures, elle ne le voulait pas, au contraire, elle aurait voulu une relation, mais une relation avec House était difficile, et elle avait préféré se protéger plutôt que souffrir après que House l'ait jeté comme un simple déchet.

Elle sortie de ses pensées quand House fit interruption dans son bureau, elle savait que c'était lui.

_- Salut !_

_- Salut_, lança-t-elle, en savant qu'ils allaient encore parler de la nuit dernière

-_ Tiens, .. j'ai retrouvé la boucle d'oreille que tu portais la nuit dernière.. et la journée d'avant_

Il lui tendit la boucle, et d'un geste timide elle la prit et baissa la tête

_- Merci, mais je l'avais laissé là exprès_

_- Heu .. Pourquoi ? Tu sais j'aurais pu t'en voler une paire complète, avec le nombre que tu as_

-_ Non mais pour que tu te souviennes de cette nuit_

_- Pourquoi je l'oublierais ?_

_- J'ai .., les mots ne venaient pas. Je vais quitter le New-Jersey._

Il se prit une deuxième baffe en plein visage, comment pouvait-elle tout quitter ? C'était à propos de leur relation ? Qu'est ce qui allait si mal chez elle ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de House, il essaya de se calmer un peu pour pouvoir répondre ..

_- Pourquoi ?_ Finit il par déglutir

_- House c'est trop dur, j'ai une fille que je vois presque pas, je n'en peut plus de mon travail, de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi._

_- Et nous ?_

_- Il y a un nous maintenant ?_

_- Ne me dis pas qu'en 20 ans il n'y en a jamais eu ?_

_- 2 nuits ..._

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ? Pendant 20 ans ils se sont toujours tournés autour, depuis 5 ans House savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, bon lui aussi, mais c'était autre chose, depuis 1 an ils étaient proches comme jamais, ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient passés la nuit ensemble, et voilà qu'elle ne le voulait plus . « Rendez-moi Lisa Cuddy » supplia t-il intérieurement.

Avant qu'il ne pu contester, elle se leva, passa près de lui, son odeur, son souffle frais à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui .. tout leurs instants défilaient dans la tête de House en quelques secondes.

Il se tourna, elle était déjà partie …

**

La journée passa rapidement, House & Cuddy s'étaient évités, Cuddy était partie en début d'après-midi d'après Wilson, et House .. en fin d'après-midi, il avait encore 3h de consultations à faire, mais comme la grande & méchante sorcière n'était pas là, il décida de partir .. pour lui parler et la convaincre de rester.

Il se tenait devant sa porte, il la voyait dans son salon, elle jouait avec Rachel, en parlant de Rachel, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait grandit, elle se tenait debout toute seule … et le pire pour House,elle rendait heureuse celle qu'il voulait rendre heureuse.

Il frappa, une fois, deux fois, elle ouvrit, et souffla, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, elle ne voulait pas encore s'expliquer, elle avait peur et souffrait déjà trop.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je veux des réponses ._

Elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas temps qu'elle ne s'était pas justifiée. Elle se recula pour le laisser entrer et partie sans dire un mot, coucher sa fille pour qu'ils soit seuls. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et se posa aux côtés de House. Le plus bizarre, ce fut que House prit la parole en premier.

_- Pourquoi tu fuis tes sentiments ?_

_- Je ne les fuis pas, elle jeta ça comme un robot, sa voix était interdite_

_- Si, tu les fuis, pourquoi ?_

_- …_

_- Réponds-moi Cuddy_

_- Ce n'est pas mes sentiments à qui je refuse de faire face_

_- A quoi alors ?_

_- … A toi,_

**TBC ….**

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews, =D It's cute_

_Désolé pour l'orthographe_

**Partie III**

_- C'est toi_

Elle le fuyait ? C'était impossible, certes dès fois il la rejetait, mais là c'était différent, il ne pouvait pas comparer le passé avec aujourd'hui. Il mit quelques minutes à avaler cette phrase, qui ne passait pas. Il avait envie de tout comprendre, il avait l'impression que Cuddy n'était plus la même depuis leur nuit passés ensemble. Il était sur de ses sentiments, et voulait les partager avec cette femme femme qui l'avait tant aimé et qui aujourd'hui le rejetait.

_- Cuddy, explique moi,_

Il vit quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant. Elle pleurait. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Devait-il lui parler ? Non, il ne fallait mieux pas, il allait encore dire une connerie « Putain Jimmy, t'es jamais là quand il le faut » dit il intérieurement. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche

- Je te fuis ...parce que, je ne veux pas avoir mal comme la dernière fois. Je ne veut pas te laisser entrer dans ma vie pour que, dans 2 mois, tu claques la porte. Tu es Gregory House, ne l'oublie jamais.

-_ Toi visiblement, tu as oublié qui tu étais_

_- Une directrice d'hôpital, et une mère_

_- Lisa Cuddy, la femme que j'ai connue il y a 20 ans et qui a disparut ce matin_

House était House, il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi odieux envers ses patients, avec son équipe, même avec Wilson, aussi avec la directrice, mais pas avec Lisa Cuddy, avec elle il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il était cet homme qui avait besoin d'être aimé par une femme, une femme comme Lisa Cuddy.

Il voulait être l'homme de Cuddy

- _J'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve de devenir mère..., reprit-elle, je ne peux me permettre de me réveiller chaque matin dans le lit d'un inconnu_

Il se leva, là s'en était trop

_- Alors pour toi je ne suis que çà ? Un inconnu ?_

_- Non pas du tout, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça_

_- Pourtant tu l'a dit._

Il prit sa veste, tourna les talons, et sans un regard envers Cuddy, claqua la porte.

S'il aurait détourné son regard vers elle, il aurait découvert combien il pouvait la rendre heureuse mais aussi malheureuse.

A peine eut-il claqué la porte qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

Lisa regardait le vide depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minute, ses sanglots s'étaient estompés et avaient laissé place à des yeux rouges, des tremblements. Les larmes perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux quand elle décida, avec le peu de force qu'y lui restait, de se lever. Un vertige l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine, où d'une main fébrile, elle prit un verre pour y faire glisser ce liquide ambré.

Un, deux, trois, … finalement ce n'était pas si mauvais.

***

Cuddy a beau être la directrice de l'hôpital, à toujours respecter ( et faire respecter ) les règles dans son hôpital, s'attacher aux gens, les aidés, avoir du coeur là, intérieurement, elle hurlait, de peine, de douleur. Elle voulait House. Elle voulait se jetait dans ses bras, pleurer une dernière fois, le sentir chaque matin près d'elle. Elle voulait un homme, comme chaque femme. Mais elle, elle voulait que House

**TBC .**


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews =D_

**Partie IV :**

Le lendemain matin ou plutôt en fin de de matinée, House débarque à l'hôpital, toujours vêtu d'un T-Shirt, usé avec les lavages, on ne voyait presque plus le nom du groupe qui fut un temps, de véritable légende. Il lança un regard à gauche, puis à droite, comme s'il allait traverser une route, puis clopina vers le bureau de sa patronne. Histoire de la faire chier ? Non, il ne pouvait plus, leur relation était tellement complexe que même les blagues les plus fines n'avaient plus leurs places. Il voulait … il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait mais il voulait la voir .. comme chaque matin il aurait voulu la voir, lui aussi, dans son lit, sentir son souffle ..

Quand il arriva devant le bureau de la doyenne, il constata avec surprise qu'il était encore fermé et les lumières éteintes.

Wilson devait savoir où elle était. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui l'avait aidé quand elle avait des problème avec son monstre se dit House.

Il ne frappa pas donc, à sa plus grand habitude et lâcha devant l'oncologue avec un .. patient ? Oui ce truc avec pas de cheveux devait être un patient

_- T'as vu Cuddy ce matin ?_

_- House, je .._

_- Oui j'ai remarqué, donc dépêche toi de me le dire, j'ai un boulot aussi_

_- Mais bien sur, elle m'a appelé .. elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui_

Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours qui suivront d'ailleurs, mais Cuddy avait fait promettre à Wilson de ne rien dire à House. Elle voulait partir, comme ça, sans crier garde.

House fit une moue déçue puis ferma la porte, avant de retourner auprès de sa moto pour aller voir Cuddy... Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais ça lui était égale, il avait juste besoin de la voir.

Il arriva finalement chez elle, après 10 minutes de routes, bien qu'il pu critiquer de nombreuses fois le quartier où elle vivait, il aimait bien, du moins tu avais aucune chance de te faire surprendre par tes voisins entrain de … oui, non oublies House !

Il donna un coup sur la porte, elle s'ouvrit tout de suite, en laissant apparaître une Cuddy fatiguée, vêtue simplement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, elle était magnifique, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu habillé ainsi. Elle soupira, elle devait sans doutée puisqu'elle ne parut pas surprise

_- Que veux-tu encore ?_

_- La même chose que la dernière fois_

Elle ferma les yeux, allait-il la suivre jusque dans le sud de la Californie ?

Il entra, et vis avec stupeur, des cartons éparpillés dans tout le salon, elle ne mentait pas donc …

-_ T'étais sérieuse alors, déglutit-il ?_

_- Pourquoi je t'aurais menti ? Tu me mens pas, alors je fais pareil_

_- Donc tu sais que quand je dis que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec toi, c'est qu'en réalité j'en veux une ?_

Elle se stoppa net, elle n'y avait encore jamais pensé à ça, elle remit l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à sa place, et s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine, elle fut suivie par House qui se positionna enface d'elle.

_- Que veux tu de moi pour te convaincre de rester ?_

_- J'ai …_

_- Tu veux une relation avec moi, tu as peur .._

Le regard de Cuddy croisa celui de House

- _Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de m'occuper de ma fille, d'un hôpital, d'être toujours à te crier dessus et en même temps t'aimer ?? J'ai besoin de toi, je ne le renirais jamais, mais j'ai aussi besoin que tu m'aides si tu veux que je reste, j'ai besoin de ne plus être seule, Rachel a besoin d'un père, tu n'accepteras jamais d'être son père, je le sais, tu le sais. Je …_

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait .. ses larmes avaient commencés à couler et ne s'étaient pas arrêtés.. House s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule

_- Je n'en peux plus …,_

Elle craqua, elle en avait besoin. Elle se blotit contre House, elle pouvait de nouveau sentir toute la sécurité qu'un homme pouvait lui procurer, surtout House, dans ses bras, elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle savait aussi qu'il serait près à le retrouver au bout du monde, elle ne pouvait plus en doutée dorénavant.

**TBC ..**


	5. Chapter 5

_Petite suite, la suite en fin de Week-end :P_

Elle resta dans ses bras des minutes, des minutes qui pour eux étaient des secondes, House avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Cuddy et n'avait cesser de les caresser. Ils se sentaient bien là, loin de tout, loin des misères, loin d'un monde qui évoluer trop vite, ou pas assez pour eux. Ces deux personnes étaient faites pour se rencontrer, se connaître, s'aimer et ne jamais se quitter.

_- Jure moi que tu ne partiras plus, commença House, d'une voix calme_

_- D'accord .. murmura-t-elle,_

_- Jure-le moi !_

_- Je te le jure, je ne partirais pas_

_- Et puis de toute façon, je serais toujours derrière toi .. dans le sens .._

Elle sourit, il avait le don de lui remonter le moral avec de simple mot, une simple phrase qui disait tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle, tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

_- J'ai compris , dit elle avec un petit rire qui fit rayonner House_

Ils passèrent encore de nombreux instants à ce contempler, se regarder, se désirer, se dire tant de chose juste avec le contacte de leurs yeux, un regard dans un océan, et un autre dans le ciel étoilé .. ,

Elle pensait quand House s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, elle pouvait à présent, sentir son souffle sur son visage, sentir son regard sur elle, deviner le trajet de ses mains. Elle ne dit rien, elle juga une fois de plus, qu'il fallait se taire et le laisser faire, il contrôlait la situation.

House posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui volé un baiser, un baiser remplit de tendresse, de passion .. elle ferma les yeux en même temps que House, elle se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, de bonheur … elle sourit à House quand il se détacha d'elle, et d'un geste un peu plus brusque, elle arracha à House un nouveau baiser, cette fois leurs langues se touchèrent, leurs dents s'entre choquèrent, House avait déposé Cuddy sur le canapé, elle était sur le ventre, passant une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son amant, passant une main sous son t-shirt, lui étant occupé à déposer une nuée de baiser dans le coup de celle qui venait de retrouver.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ne se quitteraient plus jamais, c'est ce qu'ils s'étaient promit cette nuit, elle ne partirait pas, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Même si au commencement, Cuddy avait encore des doutes, ils étaient partit cette nuit, et ils ne reviendraient plus jamais, elle le savait, les ténèbres seraient repoussées par House. Où qu'ils aillent, les ténèbres ne les rattraperaient plus.

Vraiment ?

Dites-moi pourquoi cette nuit, dans cette maison, un cri remplis de détresse, se fit entendre par Cuddy ? Pourquoi était-elle en larmes ? Était-ce vraiment finit où fallait-il encore se battre et ne jamais abandonner ?

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews :P Bon je ne suis plus très inspirée en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir vous faire quelque chose de potable assez vite ! _

* * *

_Elle était trempée, des goutes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos, un drap blanc enroulé sa poitrine lorsqu'elle fut assise au milieu du lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais cauchemar .. pourtant les images revenaient encore dans sa tête, encore toujours, Rachel, elle, cet homme .. Non, elle avait hurlée, elle avait réussit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette nuit, ce jour en particulier .. peut-être parce que House était à ses côtés et qu'il pourrait apaiser ses peines, qui mêmes si elle s'estompaient peut à peut, étaient encore un peu présentes, comme ses cauchemars …_

**- Lis' … tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui … c'est rien**

_Il ne l'aurait jamais montré auparavant, comme il n'aurait jamais fait ça : la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer un peu pour que son esprit s'apaise._

**- Racontes …**

**- J'ai pas envie**

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis,**_ il lui sourit .._

**- C'est …, **_elle prit une grande inspiration_**, chaque nuit je vois des milliers d'images qui défilent dans ma tête, ce sont des souvenirs, mais là ils sont modifiés, comme si tout mes moments de joies se transformaient en mes pires moments … Rachel, je ne la retrouve plus, je ne sais pas où elle est, je hurle, je veux hurler, je n'y arrive pas.**

_Elle se resserra contre le torse nu de House, elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de changer, de prendre un nouveau bol d'air frais .. même en restant dans le New- Jersey, elle haïssait cet endroit, mais si elle était partie plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé. Dès fois le hasard nous réserves bien des choses se dit elle._

**

_Elle se réveilla dans les bras de House ce matin-là, le soleil venait de se lever, elle le devina non grave au réveil, mais aux couleurs encore orangées données par le soleil en tout début de journée. Elle décida de se lever la première, prennant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son amant, elle fila en direction de la chambre de sa fille, elle était comme sa mère, très matinale. Elle regarda sa mère avant d'agiter ses petites mains en sa direction. Lisa rigola et la prit dans ses bras._

**- Maman & bébé sont réveillés ?**_ Dit une voix derrière Cuddy_

**- Oui, je t'ai réveillé ?** _Demanda Cuddy avant de s'approcher de lui_

**- Non ne t'inquiètes pas**

_En guise de bonjour, il lui donna un baiser remplit d'amour, elle le lui rendit peut de temps après la fin de leur premier baiser, House caressa les cheveux de « Monstro » comme il l'avait baptisée peut de temps avant._

-** Bon, comment on fait au bureau ? J'arrive et je crie à tout le monde que je vis une histoire passionnée avec toi, que je vais te demander en mariage demain, que tu es enceinte de moi, que je vais adopter ta fille tellement je l'aime **? _Dit House en se moquant de ses couples différents d'eux 2_

-** Ils sont bizarres quand même**, _remarqua Cuddy,_ **ils pourraient pas être des méga-coincés des sentiments, juste comme nous ?**

I_ls rigolèrent de bon cœur, et après que Cuddy eut négocié la douche en première, que House fut enfin convaincu d'aller bosser en même temps qu'elle, que la nounou arrive pour garder Rachel … House & Cuddy partirent au boulot, journée qui n'allait pas être de tout repos !_

_Reviews reviews please :D  
_


End file.
